Episodes
Here is a list of episodes of the Equestria Girls Parody Series, as listed in the order of ZXInsanity's official playlist, with several additional upcoming sequels and unofficial episodes. Playlist episodes and sequel episodes These episodes are present in ZXInsanity's official Equestria Girls Parody Series playlist: Era of Shared-Dreams Universe These episodes took place while the Mane Six were stuck in their stone forms. There, they utilized their imaginations to keep themselves amused. *'EQUESTRIA GIRLS '(ZXInsanity; February 16, 2013) *'Brag Busters' (ZXInsanity; February 19, 2013) *'Episode 3' (ZXInsanity; May 9, 2013) *'Sweet and Ballet '(Blarghalt) *'Party of Gone '(Blarghalt) *'Celestia's Reign' (ZXInsanity) *'Bean with Envy' (Blarghalt) *'Letter to Celestia' (JakeWhyman) *'Hospital Visit' (JakeWhyman) *'Politics' (JakeWhyman) *'An In-Depth Analysis of Applejack' (ZXInsanity) *'Cosmonaut Quincenera' (Blarghalt, non-canon) *'Prologue' (JakeWhyman, non-canon) *[[EQUESTRIA GIRLS: Renacer|'Renacer']] (drpc100/SakuraBipolar) *'Dating ' (JakeWhyman) *'Barncoming ' (Blarghalt) *'Physics ' (JakeWhyman) *'Spike's Chill Evening ' (ZXInsanity; April 16, 2013) *'Caring Cradle ' (Blarghalt) *'Poverty ' (JakeWhyman) *'Discord's Awakening ' (ZXInsanity; May 8, 2013) *'Dawn of Shimmer' (Blarghalt; May 21, 2013) *'Salad Funday' (Blarghalt) *'*Movie Accurate Remake*' (ZXInsanity; July 2, 2013) *'How the Queen Stole Bradmas' (Blarghalt) *'Special News Report' (JakeWhyman) *'Applejack's Day Off' (JakeWhyman) *'Brag Busters *MOVIE ACCURATE REMAKE*' (ZXInsanity; July 24, 2013) *'Chill Bones' (Blarghalt) *'Deleted Scenes' (ZXInsanity; September 22, 2013) *'Horse O' Ween' (Blarghalt; November 2, 2013) *'Vengeance, Thy Name Is Apples' (ZXInsanity; December 2, 2013) Day of the Flutter During that time, the three universes collide, causing Overlord Hasbro to be released. His attempt to destroy Equestria has been thwarted by three Fluttershys, who get locked in a stalemate. *'Day Of The Flutter' (MrDeLoop; April 20, 2014) The Era of Binary Universe After the attempted destruction of Equestria, it has to be rebuilt from scratch. The new Equestria takes place within a computer. *'Rainbow Rocks' (ZXInsanity; February 1, 2014) *'The Horsening' (Blarghalt) *'EQUESTRIA GUYS' (ZXInsanity, non-canon) *'The Great Appul War [PART 1]' (DXIndustriesInc) *'I am Adagio Dazzle' (ZXInsanity) *'Highway Bobbery' (Blarghalt) *'A Real Spooky Day (PART 1)' (Sambohh/SammiFX) *'The Great Appul War [PART 2] ' (DXIndustriesInc) *'A Real Spooky Day (PART 2)' (Sambohh/SammiFX) *'A Real Spooky Day (PART 3)' (Sambohh/SammiFX) *'NEW CHARACTER EQUESTRIA GIRLS 4 LEAKED!!!' (Sambohh/SammiFX, non-canon) *'The'[[The Rise of Sid Megabus| Rise of Sid Megabus]] (Sambohh/SammiFX, October 31, 2016) Sequel Shorts These two sequel shorts were created by Pedant Czepialski. They take place between A Real Spooky Day (PART 3) and The Rise of Sid Megabus. * Friendship means no Games (Pedant Czepialski; September 21, 2015) * LOVE.MOV Because Christmas (Pedant Czepialski; December 19, 2015) Sequel Episodes These episodes created by Pedant Czepialski are currently under production. They will conclude the Equestria Girls Parody Series. *'Rise of Sid Megabus - George Lucas Edition' (Pedant Czepialski) *'The Strange Case of Bradtendo64' (Pedant Czepialski) Unlisted/Unofficial episodes These episodes were created by other artists (other than the Sequel Episodes), or are not listed in ZXInsanity's official Equestria Girls Parody Series playlist: * Un Nuevo Amanecer (drpc100/SakuraBipolar; April 1, 2013) * Applecopalypse (Trix ForDaKids) * Shaq Attack (Trix ForDaKids) * Day of the Butter (DXIndustriesInc) * Rise of the Nightmare Loaf (UnicornBunny) Trivia * Most episodes usually begin with the title "Equestria Girls", with the song "Equestria Girls" playing in the background. They end with white credit text shown in a black background displaying humorous or random messages (similar to the ending credits used in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic). See also * Timeline * Category:Media